


[A]ddiction

by czoedy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, 遊戲王, 遊戲王ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czoedy/pseuds/czoedy
Summary: PWP。榊游矢（逆鳞）x赤马零児。作者：匿名





	[A]ddiction

"赤马零児……"榊游矢低喃，一边舔舐赤马零児的锁骨。他身下的人早已情迷意乱，轻喘着气迷蒙地注视着他——准确的说，注视着这具身体的另一个主人，而不是他。暴躁感与破坏欲在他体内开始肆虐，他狠狠地在零児的锁骨上咬下去，齿间陷入皮肉，直到尝到血腥味才放开，仿佛这样就能让二人更加紧密。

"是你啊……"赤马零児微微转动眼珠在他脸上聚焦，扯出了弧度不大的一个笑——疼痛并未让他不适，反而让他更加兴奋、更投入于这场性爱中。暗面的榊游矢深知这一点，这是他与另一个自己的拔河比赛中的重要筹码。

"是我不是更符合你心意吗？"榊游矢俯身，咬着零児的耳廓轻声诱惑，他犬齿厮磨，引起零児一阵颤栗。

赤马零児呼吸滞了一下，情欲的潮红与热度从被榊游矢叼住的耳朵蔓延到脸颊，他不耐地顶了顶胯，蹭着身上少年的性器催促道："……废话少说。"

榊游矢咧开嘴恶劣地笑了，赤马零児越是催促越是引起他的施虐欲，他期待这位万人之上的天才决斗家被迫陷入欲望的泥沼，恳求他、需要他、满心满眼只有他。

游矢让赤马零児翻了个身，跨坐在他的背部，一手攥住他的两只手腕，把他粗暴地抵在床上。零児弄不清他的想法，有些不安地小小挣了下——这举动点燃了榊游矢心中长久游蹿的丑恶嫉妒。他动作比意识来的要快，伸手狠狠给了身下的天才决斗家一巴掌——在屁股上。清脆的皮肉击打声让赤马零児始料未及，他挣扎着回头瞪向游矢，神色震惊眼角发红。他显然是感到屈辱了的，眉尖微微飞起，嘴唇也抿得死紧，可眼角那点儿红色却透出些不明不白的可怜，更遑论他下意识攥紧的床单和吐出淫液的性器更是出卖了他的真实状态。

榊游矢见零児这副模样，笑得愈发张扬，他伸手再次抚弄上零児的臀肉，手指滑进股缝触到了一片濡湿，又掠过会阴按压已经微微张开的穴口。

赤马零児隐忍着闷哼一声，绞紧了双腿抵抗游矢的进攻，但显然无济于事，只能让身上的少年再落下一巴掌——这次比第一次下手要更重，游矢修剪过的指甲钝钝地划过他敏感的大腿根，不疼，但留下了一道色情的淡红色划痕。游矢的手揉搓着被击打过后的地方，像情人间的爱抚，可他接下来令零児措不及防的又一次巴掌证明这显然只是捕食者对猎物猎杀前的玩弄。

零児屈起身，蝴蝶骨绷出绝妙的弧度，像沙滩上垂死挣扎的鱼。游矢每次击打的都是同一边的臀瓣，这对零児而言有些过于刺激了，火辣的刺痛从一侧传来，另一侧却迟迟等不到落下的巴掌，在秋夜薄凉的空气他反而开始期待起游矢对这另一侧臀肉的"垂怜"。他扭了扭身子，侧身将自己送到游矢掌下，同时在床单上悄悄蹭了蹭自己硬得发疼的阴茎。

不料他的小动作还是让游矢发觉了，眼睛发红的恶劣少年将另一只手压在他的腰上紧箍住他的行动，强烈的不平衡感使赤马零児感到不安，但在这种暴力强制的性器中，不安只会溶成绝佳的催情剂，赤马零児的喘息也在一次次的加重。于是游矢转移了阵地，松开桎梏着零児手腕的手，引导着让他跪趴着把自己打开，双手掰开大腿露出淌着水的穴口——榊游矢过于了解这位不可一世的决斗者，知晓如何最大程度地激发他的羞耻感，这带着强烈邀请意味的自助服务简直等同于将他的尊严碾进土里，提醒他他也不过是个被性爱支配的傀儡、乃至于玩具。

榊游矢摩挲着黏腻地一路亲吻下来到那微微开合的穴口，不紧不慢地，他无视了唇下肌肤的颤抖，尖利的犬牙刺上皮肤，在赤马零児揣揣不安的等待中又大发慈悲地移开了，只换上舌头不轻不重地在会阴处画圆。

预想的疼痛并没有在赤马零児的期待中到来，反而得到的是这般隔靴搔痒的抚弄。他把屁股又翘得高了些，哑着声音命令道："快点。"

榊游矢没有回答，轻笑了一声，气息喷到零児身上，让他更加急迫地想要些什么东西来填满自己——于是他松开了掰着自己大腿的手，手指触到自己身下那一片粘腻，钻进了空虚已久的肛穴中。另一只手也绕到前面，按着自己喜欢的节奏若无旁人地自慰起来。

榊游矢好整以暇，注视着零児的动作，看他笨拙地学着往常前戏的样子去开拓、搔刮，看他因为快感止不住地发抖而软了身子，他始终不得要领，把自己玩得浑身汗湿，顾着后面又停了前面撸动的手指，始终达不到那临界点。他被服务得太好了——他熟悉的那个游矢总贴心地照顾他的感受，没有太多多余的前戏，直奔主题不劳他费心；而暗面的游矢不一样，这个性格更为糟糕黑暗的他每次致力于开发零児新的敏感带，性爱对他来说就是一场满足控制欲的暴力游戏，但他技术更好，只会让赤马零児满足至无法承受。他甚少自我抚慰，而他的胃口也已经被养刁，没有伴侣的协助他根本无法攀上顶峰。

零児垂下眼睫，扭头向游矢投去示弱的一瞥——他的眼睛向来被厚重的镜片挡住，但在性事中他的眼睛透亮不再被遮挡，又拜性欲所赐蒙上似有若无的一层水雾，这般风景无论对哪个游矢而言都是极具杀伤力的。他见身后的少年不为所动，仅轻拍两下他的大腿，有些不甘地暗暗磨牙，随后仍乖乖听话伸手把自己大腿掰得更开，又回到先前那个姿势邀请游矢品尝。

游矢伸手，用大拇指摩挲臀瓣上他留下来的那个齿印，像圣洁的教皇为教徒受洗，又像孤傲国王为臣子加冕，他吻上那个因不当的玩弄变得有些发红的穴口。赤马零児猛地一惊，身子软了下去，头抵着床单，能从自己大开的双腿间看见榊游矢的动作——游矢不算轻柔地舔舐他的肛口，将旁边那些褶皱舔开，发出啧啧水声，又一边伸手从他腿间穿过，用指甲按压剐蹭他的会阴、睾丸。游矢越吻越重，甚至开始吮吸，这让零児如坠云端，看着自己被操带来的不真实感令他神智朦胧。

他再也没办法抑制住自己的呻吟，而游矢变本加厉在他系带、龟头抚摸游走的手与滑进穴口模仿性交的舌头更是把他变得软成一滩，原本握着大腿的手都已无力摊开，堪堪地撑着床单。这有些太过了，零児脚趾蜷缩起来忘了松开，或者说游矢猛烈的攻势让他没有力气去松开，他所有的力气都被挪用去维持呼吸——他现在也只会呼吸和呻吟了。零児的身体越绷越紧，尿意一阵阵袭来，可铃口不知何时被游矢用拇指堵住，而他竟还用食指和中指夹着零児的阴茎包皮往下撸，可被快感席卷的决斗天才根本已经无力反抗，只得任人摆布，汹涌而来的快感此时也变成了折磨，生理性溢出的泪水与涎液在脸上糊成一片。他大口喘气，忽得发出一声呜咽，浑身战栗着迎来了在这场交合当中的第一次高潮。

榊游矢嗤笑一声，凑近零児的脸去接吻。"你还没有射出来吧，再自己试试？"榊游矢低声说道，如恶魔低语——他确实没有射精，被游矢迫着来了次干高潮。

赤马零児斟酌着游矢的神色，确定他没有干预的意思，这才伸手环上自己的性器。他绞着双腿，一边撸一边抬起眼注视着榊游矢。而榊游矢，神情自若高高在上，像是观赏表演一般，与在床单上纠缠呻吟的零児对比鲜明，他更像这场性爱中的局外人——一个不甚冷静的旁观者，看着赤马零児在泥沼中挣扎，装着端着独善其身，内里却比任何人都要疯狂。

他知道自己同那个用微笑拯救世界的榊游矢是同一个存在，而非占据一个身体的两个意识，可当他透过另一个自己的眼睛窥探世界、窥探赤马零児时，升腾起的破坏欲与独占欲交织在一起几乎将他撕裂。

游矢的面容不自觉地扭曲，目光发狠有如实质般擒住赤马零児，那目光太具占有欲，鞭打在他身上带来过电般的颤栗，同时他脖颈高昂，破碎地发出几个含糊音节，在颤栗中匆匆缴了械。

白色的液滴溅上了游矢的嘴角，衬着他红色的眼睛更显危险。赤马零児看着游矢伸舌将那抹白色卷进口中，慢条斯理地解开衣扣腰带，微微眯起眼角敷衍出笑意，倒也有几分"另一个他"的感觉。背德感因为这一瞬的念头如寄生枝蔓缠绕上了零児的心脏，与逆鳞合欢，某种意义上等同于背着他的游矢偷情，他被伦理道德与情欲快感相互拉扯，愧疚与刺激交织出巨网，将他束缚其中。

"……游矢。"赤马零児哑声唤道，仿佛这样能减轻他的罪恶感。

而榊游矢许是看透零児的所思所想，垂着眼帘表情淡漠，沉默一会儿后自顾自地咧开嘴笑了，露出两颗虎牙，笑意却未达眼底。

"游矢。"赤马零児微叹了口气，清了清嗓子又唤。

游矢忽地抬眸，一把扣住零児的手腕将他扯到身边，手掌压上他的腰窝，没有预兆地扶着性器撞了进去。阴茎破开肠肉，火热的温度烫得零児一激灵，他努力呼吸放松肌肉，但仍被这粗长的玩意儿弄得满涨不堪。粗暴的动作带来了些许疼痛的撕裂感，零児不适地缩了缩穴道，体内的异物却趁此时猛地一顶，正中体内的敏感点。赤马零児猝不及防地发出一声短促的抽气声，喘息卡在喉头又被不成章法的撞击撞得支零破碎，他攥紧了床单，汗水随着动作从银白的发丝上被甩落，滴在深色的床单上晕作一滩小小的水渍。

他清楚地意识到自己正在被侵犯，阴茎与肠肉的摩擦崩出电花传送到他的中枢神经，声音在这个幽闭空间内被过分放大，肉体的拍打声和喘息声争先恐后地涌入他的耳朵，而对方的心跳声似乎也通过那在他体内的热硬阴茎向他昭示着不容忽视的存在感。

零児还处在不应期内，性器疲软地垂着淌水，一甩一甩地蹭着床单，隐隐有重新抬头的趋势。他眯着眼喘气，被操得眼前一阵阵发白，意识早已抛到九霄云外，杂乱的卡牌在他混沌的脑海里反复闪现，可最后留下印记的只是眼前这个名叫榊游矢的少年。他被操透了，整个人透着被满足后的粉色，只让人想更用力、更过分地去玩弄他——于是游矢就这么做了。

游矢的双手紧紧地卡住他的腰，骑着零児命令他更卖力些服务，还要恶趣味地凑到他耳边低声呼唤零児的名字，在他的脊椎上留下细密的吻。他还要去摸零児仍软着的阴茎，从囊袋间捋到系带、龟头，再用拇指狠狠地揉过铃口——赤马零児很吃这套，他几乎是低吼着勃起了，忍受着榊游矢的双面夹击，尽管是被服务的那方，在这场性爱中也仿佛只是个任人摆布的性爱玩具。

零児近乎麻木，快感似乎成了痛苦而疼痛似乎又转成了快乐，他就在这之间拉扯沉浮，不知道换了多少姿势，也不知道自己高潮了多少次。精液到处都是，从他后穴里流出来淌到床单上，嘴里好像也被卡着下巴喂了些。他甚至不知道自己是否还昏昏沉沉地清醒着，亦或是在经历昏睡中大脑构建的虚拟现实。

"明天大概会发烧。"他想着，模糊地感到身上的重量转移到了侧边，大概是他的游矢快要回来了。


End file.
